Crippled
by Inevitable Darkness
Summary: Chapter 4's up. did heero n trowa make it out? did trowa die? and what about heero? what's he gonna do?
1. Nothing

****

Crippled

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GW!!!!!!! *SOB* I WANNA I WANNA I WAANNAAAAAAA!! Oo…chocolate… =^-^=

Rating: um…really bad lang…and I dunno…I'm puttin' R I guess for now.

Authors note: FEED BACK PWEASE!! *POUT* I hate begging! ( *sniff* I don't mind critisim. But I wanna know if you guys think that I should continue this story…okay? I know it sounds weird so far…but I wanna know what you think of it. I really don't mind. Thanks guys! =^-^= MUAH!

Chapter One: Nothing

I'm nothing. Nothing but a perfect tool. And the perfect fuck toy. I'm so fucking sick of all the shit they put me through. I don't really care at the same time. I'm used to it. Used to the beatings and the rapes. But I always get my revenge. I always kill them slowly when I can. Using a gun is a mercy death at times though. And right now, I have no mercy. They hate me because they fear me. The other pilots try to figure me out but none prevail. Except Trowa maybe…he…understands. Though he's not referred to that 'perfect' shit. If I'm so perfect, why did I kill the girl and that puppy? If I'm so perfect, why can't I kill ignorant Relena? Why did I fall for Trowa? Of all people. I mean…he's more dead than me. He literally has nothing left. But he has family. I don't. But he said that I was a part of his family. Duo, Duo belongs to everyone I suppose. But I want to kill him too. He doesn't fear emotions or people or living. I have nothing to live for.

I am nothing.

"PAY ATTENTION YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Fucking guard. Fucking Oz. Fucking Barton association. I'll kill all of you, gladly. I'll break all of your fingers and toes slowly, and squeeze the circulation out of them too. Then I'll shoot each of them off. But not at the base. I'll start from the top joint and down.

The guard slammed into my face with his fist. It hurt. But it was nothing that I couldn't take. So these are the assholes whole hurt Trowa basically all of his life. I wonder how many times he forgot things, with the way they keep hitting me in my head. Hell, no wonder he never really remembered his past. He didn't hide all of it. He truly never knew…but he knew the pain. No wonder he's so aggressive when you touch him. I'd be. I don't know what I would do though. And now I understand why he never likes to be closed in much. All of these jackasses are cluttering me. Beating me with metals, fists, feet, wood that splinters into my skin. They gag me with material and their fucking filthy cocks. And Snapper…I shudder at that thought…the nine tailed whip that they used on Trowa that literally took all of the skin off of his back… you should see his scars…I got a glimpse once…his back is hardly smooth…not with all those ridges of the scars overlapping each other to find somewhere to heal….it was almost repulsive because I thought of what they did to him. He didn't have to share what they did, I had enough good ideas. And now I know why he flinches slightly when anything makes a 'snap' sound. He hates cameras. Never take his picture. Duo found that one out for sure. Trowa punched him in his face and left somewhere for a few days, not calling us or anything.

The guard grabbed my hair roughly as I dazed out again. This is one hell of a long day. My thoughts go back to the pilots. Quatre, he has everything. Yes, he lost a part of his innocence, but he doesn't really know it. I think that he denies it. And Wufei. He's strong. And passionate. Where am I learning all of these things? I feel a burning sensation running up from my abused bottom. I feel two, no…three of their rough riding and semen and blood covered cocks. I will kill them…I will kill J. I hate them. I hate everyone…I will kill everyone that comes near me. I can see me killing the others, for they can live. All of them but Trowa…I want him here with me…but I want to hurt him. He's the reason why I'm here. He had to get captured. And I had to go save him. Maybe he came here to die…this is the only place he knows. It's not a nice home…but it was his home. But his heart was never here. He never had it. He never had the chance to have one…like me…but I had to get captured. Why couldn't that idiot be strong like he always is? Why did he have to have a death wish?! Why did he run from me? Why am I caring…why am I so imperfect? Am I human? Or am I nothing…no…I'm nothing. But he cared if I died. So why does he think that I won't care if he dies?! Doesn't he think that I'd actually…cry for him? Would I? No…yes…yes, I would…I need him…I think that I love him…I want to protect him… he's always protecting me…so why? Why do I feel like nothing? Why do I want to live? Why do I want to die? Why am I asking all of these unimportant questions. The important one is, how?

I'm losing consciousness again. It's kind of funny…I was completely pissed off just a moment ago, but now I'm calm…all I see is Trowa's face…and…I feel…

~/O\__,__/O\~

Well…that's chapter one. Really weird…-_-;; dang…I can't write lol. Well, I'll let ya go for now. Oh! I couldn't work on my other story because….ilostthestoryboard… but I will be looking for it in my room! A really…REALLY…really hard task -_-;; big mess, but that's a normal teenager thing, ne?

Love,

Mckayel


	2. Broken

****

Crippled

Disclaimer: I don't own…plz don't sue. I can bake ya cookies!!!

Rating: um…strong **R** for the lang and more rape and beating…MEEP! GOMEN!

Pairings: uh…slight 1+3 at the end… but then there will be 1x3 later in the story! Or maybe 3x1...dunno. I'm gonna wing it! =^-^= but the other pairs are the rape ones….meanies. : ( 

Special note: THANK YOU LEIKO!!!!!! Aka: STEPH! =^-^= thank you very much for giving me feedback. I really appreciate it =^-^=

Oh yeah! In 'chapter one'…uh…that was in Heero's POV ^^;; I forgot to put that down… 

Chapter two: Broken

**__**

Trowa's POV

I open my heavy eyes as I hear a creak. I scarcely see a stream of light poured through the opening door, leaving a small trail into my cell. It grows wilder as someone opens the door more. I'm too tired…I don't think that I can handle too much more. They barely let me get any sleep and I can't fight back really much anymore. I just don't have enough energy…

Three of them are here. Hell, they only need one now. But they don't know that. To them, I'm still exceedingly dangerous and they won't let their guards down this time. I inwardly snort at them. Stupid bastards. My original plan was to come here, get information and kill all of these inhumane beasts. You'd think that they forget me after all these years. But I was their favorite play toy. Still am apparently. The only thing that changed was that I'm thrown into a cell instead of my room. But that was never much of a room either. I had nothing in there. I can't remember much of it though. But nor do I care. I just want to stop remembering all of these nightmares.

I open my split and bruised lips and take a breath. Only to cough from faintly sucking in the blood that pools around my head. Ugh…my head hurts… I have one hell of a headache again. Each throb causes sharp pains to stab in my head, leaving a heated pressure in its wake. My one lung's filled. I can't remember which is left or right at this moment, but I know that blood is still pouring in it. And the chipped dagger that they had so nicely cut me with is buried in that filling lung. I failed my mission. I won't be coming back. I just wanna die.

One of the guards came around to my side. I know that his glistening eyes of sick amusement are raking over my nude and damaged body. I'd throw up, but I don't have anything in my stomach. I weakly and hoarsely cry as that guard steps down on the dagger, and I can feel the ridge blade move slowly in. He stops after the base of the wobbly handle pushed into my skin, then he kicks me over. I feel a snap and then feel the handle of the blade laying sideways underneath my back. In a cell nearby, I hear yelling. I dimly make out what they say though…

"Hey Nanashi! Guess what!" that voice…it belongs to Alex. Great. He's such a sadist. They all are really. But he's the biggest one. I can't help but shudder when he speaks. This action causes them all to laugh. That was probably the bastard who broke the dagger in me. Prick. He kicks me in my jaw leans down.

"One of those puny punks came for ya." I can just see that twisted grin in my head. It's so fucking scary that it literally gives you goose bumps when you see it.

"Oh yeah, he'za beut. Thick dark brown hair…fiery blue eyes…golden tan skin…short, but he's sure well built. Too bad he'll never get the chance to use it, " he continued. They all crack up with laughter at his last comment, "Yeah. 'fraid that we gotta kill that lil' stallion. He reminds me of you a lil' Nanashi." Think Trowa…._think!_ Thick dark brown hair….blue eyes…golden skin…sh-_HEERO!_

"Yep, and you're gonna pay him a lil' visit with us. Ya know, so he can see how our lil' toy's doin'. 'N' show him how to," he brought his mouth close to my ear, "_use_ you…" my eyes snap open at his double meaning and my face burns as he looks at me promisingly. The last thing I need right now is for Heero to see me like that…

"No…" damn. I can't believe that fuckin' raspy whisper belongs to me. My face heats up more as I try to hide it into the floor and blood. Should have figured. Those fuckers are whooping with laughter now. Guess that they got something to tell the boys for when they go to lunch.

"Pricks…" oh shit…that wasn't supposed to come out…and they heard it…damn…the wind is knocked out of me once more as someone repeatedly kicks my stomach while one is going at my back. I _know_ that Alex is the one who's to blame for the extra pain in my head. He brings his heel down on my temple and I swear that I literally see stars and white orbs in my vision.

"Alright. That's it. Let's take the little slattern to the other and show him why he's not boss." Damn you Alex! I can't even fight back! Do you know how much disgust is going to be planted on Heero's face… anybody but him…please…do it in front of anybody but him…I can feel tears gather at the corner of my eyes…this is really not my week…

**__**

Heero's POV

I've been passed out for a couple hours. That makes me very happy… I didn't have to see those bastards and no one's touching me right now. All I have to do is just feign my sleep a little longer… I hear them murmuring upon one another. And the only that I care to catch is Trowa's name. A few pair of large hands roughly grab me and shake me until I open my eyes. I'm not showing them anything. Humph. I probably look like a dead body starring at them. And it creeps them out…I smirk inwardly.

"We've got a surprise for ya." the one said. He's got black hair that's streaked with gray at the roots. Disgusting. This old and touching a teenager like that. His gray blue eyes crinkle as he gives me a sloppy grin and clenches his fist in my hair, tugging me upwards and starring at the door. When I start to get irritated, the door slams open and a bloody, bruised, and broken nude body is plainly thrown next to me. I recognize the messy long, soft colored brown hair and jaded emerald eyes that are more deathly looking then mine.

…Trowa…but I can't show them that I care. They'll only hurt him more. And he looks like hell. And that's put _nicely. _He's not even looking at me. He's staring at the puddle of blood and semen that surrounds my body. He doesn't move, and he doesn't look like he's breathing…panic flares up, something that I'm unaccustomed to feel towards another person yet… he can't be dead… I want him to be alive… so he can live with me…

"NANASHI! YOU FUCKING LITTLE HARLOT!" I throw a nasty glare at the blonde haired man that called Trowa such a thing. The bastard walks over to Trowa and stomps on his right side on the rib cage, where a _lot_ of blood is flowing out… I hear Trowa yelp and I'm quickly relieved to hear him alive. But at the same time, I start to shake with anger, I'm beyond the pissed off point… These poorly excused animals are gonna pay severely…

Gods…Trowa looks…**_horrible_**… He won't look me in the eyes…but I can't blame him…I don't really want to look him in the eyes either… That bastard who crushed Trowa is hastily shoving Trowa's legs apart. I hear one of them pop and a weak yet harsh gasp escapes Trowa in the process. Damn, looks like it's been dislocated, and those hurt like a bitch. The others are laughing again. But that's nothing new. I don't want to see what that bastard is going to do to Trowa. I know already. So I look less sternly at his face, only to find out that he hid it from me. He has his forehead leaning into the floor with his eyes squinted from the pain. I hear loud 'thud' sounds like rain as the others start kicking him.

**__**

"Stop kicking him you idiots! You're going to kick me!" Do it. Kick that smutty bastard. But don't kill him. Let _me_ have that pleasure. My eyes downcast to Trowa's hands. They're at his side, close to me. And mine are locked and held upwards. I can't touch him… His fingers are trying to dig past the floor's surface and his face squinted for a sliver of a moment and remand impassive afterwards. I swear, if those jackasses don't stop laughing, I'm going to rip all of their voice boxes out once I get free…now they're laughing because I look pissed. And I'm a whole bunch fucking _more _ than thoroughly pissed. They have a death wish…and I'm gonna play Shinigami for a little bit…

**__**

Trowa's POV

I can feel the round head of Alex's erection scraping against the shredded walls of my rectum and the shame burning in my face. I scratch at the floor since I have no other escape from the pain. I'm detached, I feel nothing emotionally except the shame, because Heero's there… he won't stop staring at me… and I'm scared… shit…of all the times I can't cry, tears are falling now. It's because I keep thinking that Heero's not going to want to touch me… he probably hates me because it's because of _me_ that he got stuck in this situation. It's because of _me_ he's getting raped… it's because of me…that he'll never want to feel human… but he is human. He just doesn't see it.

I don't care about what these people are doing to my body, I _do_ care about that Heero's seeing this. He's going to be so different around me now… I don't know what I could do… if I survive, and Heero too, I'm going to stay away as far as possible from everyone and live in the shadows again. But if I do that, I know that my heart will die from the pain of being so far from Heero… but if I stayed with him and the others…he would be further from me there than any distance…

My body shakes with the force of each thrust until I remain still, due to the shuddering body above me. The sticky fluid is leaking out and it nauseates me to no end because it's _his_. .. When he finishes, he roughly pulls out and shoves my dislocated leg, making my hands claw at Heero's side unconsciously. Shit…he's gonna kill me for that one…

"Well Nanashi, I'm in a good mood. So I'll let you stay with your little friend while we're at lunch. But trust me," he grabbed my hair again. He's loves doing that. It makes him feel more in control, "pull any funny shit, and your friend over there," he jerked his head towards Heero, "will get some playtime with us along with you…" he promised darkly. I hate that bastard… they already touched him, marking him with their dirty presence. But he's still pure, still fighting… I don't believe that I'm going to get out anymore. I'm going to die either from lack of food, or lack of blood.

Heero remains silent while they're still in here. But as soon as those bastards leave, I hear him move over to me.****I make a correction of what I'm going to die of. I'm going to die of the results of one pissed of Heero Yuy. I should at least apologize…I owe him that least… he doesn't deserve any of this…

"I'm sorry…" I softly whisper. I can't hide the sorrow damn it. I'm just too tired…

"Sorry?" he replied as equally soft. Soft? That's not the Yuy style… wait…he must be pushing into this one because of what happen to him. Because "it's my fault…"

"You're fault…" oh my god…I'm a fucking idiot… since when did my mouth blab without me thinking to do so?! If I just ignore him, maybe he'll stop his questions… I hear him move over more. And feel him rest his locked arms gently on my back. This is where I'll die. But I don't care. He's doing me a favor that I don't deserve. But he doesn't deserve this… it's my fault he's here…I had to do this alone…I couldn't let them come near the Barton association. I had to be cocky and think that I could handle this all on my own. I couldn't in the past, so why did I think that I could now? It's my fault that he's hurt…especially when he could have been safe from it…it's my fault that they're treating him like trash… he should be loved… it's my fault… and now… he'll probably never love anyone…and that's my fault… I killed the only chance of him gaining trust, faith, and love. And it's all my fault…I'm as dirty as these bastards here. It's all my fault… he hates me… he'll never forgive me… _I'll_ never forgive me… I couldn't protect him… he's here… and it's my fault…

I feel hot tears stream down my face now…I'm crying. I'm crying for him because I know that he'll never do it. I can't do it for myself. So how I managed to do it for him? I love him…I'll do anything for him… I'll protect him…but that silent promise was broken…and it's all my fault…

It's funny now. I'm sobbing and I can't tell him why. But he doesn't say anything. He probably thinks that I'm weak. But I feel his strong fingers soothingly stroking through the bottom of my hair and he leans forward and rests his head on my quivering shoulder. This must be another one of my dreams… my mind is trying to get me ready for an encounter with Heero…Heero would never act like this…especially now because of what they did to him…no…what _I_ did to him…but he has comforted me when I had nightmares before… is this real? Oddly enough…my body and heart are screaming that it is. They're overruling my mind…

"I'm sorry…" that's all I can say… not 'I love you,' 'please forgive me,' just 'I'm sorry.' But not why. I've turn myself cold and antisocial…it's my fault that he'll never know that all I wanted for him was to finally be happy and truly _live_…and now he'll never…it's all…my…fault…

=**=

That's chapter two! Depressing, ne? well, C&C's are welcomed! And I'm so sorry that the first 'chapter' is so short….*snorts* geez. So hopefully I made it up a lil' in this one. Oo! Finally! Heero and Trowa touch! But this part made me wanna cry a lil' ^^;; I just felt bad for Tro-ie… AND I'M **_STILL_** SEARCHING THROUGH MY DAMN ROOM! GAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHFH!! -_-;; too…much…paper and drawings and _clothes_…oh yeah, and yaoi stories! ^^;; I can't help iiiiiiiiittttttt!!!!!!! There's so many good authors out there!!! And I love the storheeeeeeeheeeesssss!!!! 'specially the 1x3s, 3x1s, 1+3s, and 3+1s. Not to mention the stories that deal with this: 1x2x3, 1x3x2 3x1x2 BUT NO DUO ON TOP! It don't make senseth! Lol, okay, I gotta go and do homework…mom's givin' me _the **eye**_… o.O;; *meep!* help!

Love,

Mckayel


	3. Struggle of Hearts

****

Crippled 

DISCLAIMER: me no own. I just own the strange story down there.

Rating: R yet once again. I got a potty mouth lol. And violence. And poor Trowa mind abuse… ^^;; I'm an evil lil' thing, ne?

Pairings: 4+2+5 =^-^= they're such a cute couple, er, group ='~'= and slight 1+3 but nothing' yet really, 'cept for some moments between them.

Special note: THANK YOU GUYS!! For the feedback again! =^-^= thank you Leiko (Steph, who's a sweetie), and tankies to "keep the dream alive" who was anonymous so sorry bout the name. I didn't know what else to put ^^; so MUUUUUUAAH! *GLOMP* happy camper! 

Alrighty. I figured that it was about time to shine da spotlight one the other three for a lil'. J oh yeah! I looked up information on the color of Duo's eyes, and I found out that they're cobalt. So I used that instead of violet. Kay?

Anotha note: Slightly AU, I kept getting myself confused so I decided that I'm having them work as presenters but the boys' gundams are not to be really used (like Heero would listen *snort*) but are hidden and blah blah blah. We'll figure this thing out later lol ^^;;

Chapter Three: Struggle of Hearts

****

Quatre's POV

"Duo…" he's got to stop his pacing… He's making me and Wufei already more nervous than we are. And we're pretty nervous. Oh, don't get the idea that we don't believe in Heero, it's just that we fear for Trowa right now…

Heero was in just as a big of shock as the rest of us when we found out where Trowa had gone off to. He even knew that Trowa had a past with Barton. Well I mean the dark past, not Trowa's working with Barton association part. But we have an idea about what they did to him behind the doors. We don't know exactly what happen to Trowa with them, but it was more than just a little painful. Poor thing… I can't help but give my heart out to him. He's been hurt so many times and it never stops.

Whenever we tried to get Trowa to talk to us about that, to make him feel like he could trust us more, and free him a bit, he became so cold… His aloof attitude didn't surprise us. But we found out the first couple times when Duo and I tried to press on the topic with Trowa, that he would get nightmares for days on after it. And Heero would be there comforting him. Which is surprising and yet not. Those two…those two deserve a chance to live. To be together. I think that they could help each other more than we can help them in ways. True that Duo, Wufei and I must keep an eye on them for any possible troubles. We just want to help. But Wufei pointed out, "When those to blockheaded silent, war fighting, Mr.'s throw-myself-out-in front-of-the-others-and-die-for-them-at-any-chance finally _get_ together-" he carried on about that nice little rant about how we would be there for them but we must back off a lot so they could breath and try it out for themselves. Duo and I were cracking up on the floor, with tears at our eyes because of the force of laughter with the way he started. That memory still brings fond smiles out of me.

"Duo, stop-" Duo snapped his head at me with a fierce glare of his own. I sigh in his frustration and mine.

"Duo-"

"It's not going to help them if you wear a walkway in our floor, baka." well that was a surprise… I didn't expect Wufei to help me in this round. Ah, sometimes I underestimate my lovers too much. I look back and forth at them. Looks like there's going to be another fight. I know and Duo knows that Wufei didn't mean it as an insult. He was just trying to make Duo stop and think, and relax a little more. But Duo's too strung up. And I'm up there as well.

"Aren't you afraid that Trowa's going to be-"

"That's enough Duo." I don't want to hear that word… Trowa's too strong to end up that way. And I don't want to loose faith in Heero. But Heero promised that he would bring Trowa back one way or another. You should have seen his grim face when he told Une and the rest of us that. It was supposed to be a one day mission for Trowa she had told us, and that he had left on Thursday. But then it was Sunday. He was supposed to be back on Friday. We found out late in the night, or extremely early morning of Monday about the problem and Heero left Tuesday. He needed to go to his gundam. Trowa's was still here, so we never thought anything of it at first. She pointed out that he seemed depressed. So I'm sure that gave us all the wrong impression on why Trowa went there. I know that didn't go there to die.

Naturally, we were worried when we didn't hear from him in a couple days. So Duo and I were calling everyone we knew, Wufei was walking around, asking people if they had seen him, showing them the only picture we have of Trowa. Duo got that one, and a swollen eye with a dark bruise staining his face. Wufei and I were a little upset that Trowa did that at first. But we shrugged it off after his disappearance. So it was something that bothered him a great deal. We learned from our mistake. And Heero, he tapped into all these computers and anything he could get his hands into. But there was nothing. That's when we called Une on Sunday. And she told us to come at 2 am. I really want to throttle that woman's neck at times. She's not my favorite person.

"You know just as well as I do, Quatre. You know them. That damn Barton association!" he's raising his voice to a nice shout now. His tears are gathering at his cobalt eyes and I go up to wipe them away. I put my hands on his cheeks and he closes his frightened eyes. I'm scared too…and if Duo's loosing faith…

I can't help but smile a little when he rubs his cheek into my left hand. His chestnut colored bangs slide along my skin and it tickles a little. But now's not really the time to laugh. Wufei comes up behind Duo and gently wraps his tan arms around the both of us.

I love them both so much. I kiss Duo's nose. His face is so hot… The warmth floods to my lips when I kiss him lightly. He needs to relax…he needs to calm down… right now, he needs comfort…

****

Heero's POV

He's bleeding so much… and I can't do anything to stop it right now… and he's crying. I'm scared. I know how this is going to go if I leave him alone. But I _don't_ know how he's going to be if I stay here with him. But he needs the comfort. I need the comfort… I'm so damn scared. I don't want him to be hurt anymore.

I run my fingers through the bottom of his dirty hair. He needs to get cleaned up. So do I. But I don't have any wounds that are bleeding at a dangerous rate, but some of the blood is caking up around his wound. That's good. I've got to get him out of here as soon as possible though.

"I'm sorry…" I know why he's sorry. He doesn't need to go any further. He keeps torturing himself. My head's laying on his shoulder. I'm lucky so far. He hasn't shrugged me off or anything. He hasn't pushed me away or yelled at me.

"I know…" what am I supposed to say? No one's really apologized to me before like this. Especially with all those emotions that he's still keeping contained somehow… I look over his body from up top. I'm trying to gather the damage and input the information.

Well one, he has no clothes. They threw mine over in the corner. I could go get them now since they let go of me but I don't have a gun anymore. But that can be easily changed. Two: his right side is bleeding steadily onto the floor. Possible infections. Major blood lost. Three: his left leg is dislocated. Four: shit…four, they peeled patches of skin off of him… four small areas scattered on his back, and one on the upper thigh of his right leg. Sick bastards. I can't really look at it much. Mainly due to the fact that they did it to Trowa. Five: deep whip lashes and punctures. Looks to be of a dagger and pocket knife. Plus burn marks. Six: left knee swollen and ankle. Those look sprained. Seven: head damage. Bleeding from temples, mouth, nose and forehead. Cuts and numerous black bruises. Hell, if it weren't for his hair and green eyes, I wouldn't have recognized him… I don't know anything about his arms, wrists, or hands. They're all underneath. But from what I've seen, they're only bruised badly. Eight: rectum, I don't need to input that information. That was more than obvious. Nine: his mind. I don't know if he can function enough to pilot the suit he took. It's not a gundam. It's an outdated piece of shit that Une leant him. Now I have to come up with a way to get us out…my gundam is fully loaded and hidden beneath metal cargo boxes. It can't be detected. The heat's cooled off already and too much metal is interfering with the bastards' sensors. 

"Trowa, calm down. If you don't-"

"I'm sorry…" he shakes his head. Dammit. If he doesn't stop, they'll torture him more.

"Think of what they'll do to you if you don't recollect yourself." I'm saying it slowly, calmly, and as gently as I can. And it seems to be working. But now he's avoiding me more. He turned his head to face the opposite wall. I don't like that… and I can't tell him what I'm thinking of to get out of here. They have too many cameras and they'll pick up.

"I don't care about what they do to me." geez. I can't help but snort at that one. That was quick. But I know that he's scared. Hell, I am. And I even admit it. So that's bad. Eh…I shouldn't have remarked. It was an accident though… I didn't mean for it to come out. He's as still as a fucking corpse but he's tensed as hell. Tensed enough to be shaking like he is now.

I run my fingers through again.

"Don't." I ignore his request, actually…hoarse demand. I don't mean to be harsh, he's got to get that.

It's like petting a cat with him. I just keep running my fingers down his neck and through the base of his hair. He's relaxing slightly. Heh. I found a weak spot. I could us that to my advantage later. I grin slightly and now is definitely not the time. But I loose it as quickly as it came. I'll never have a chance to have that advantage. I…have to ignore the feelings…

"Trowa, just wait a little longer." it's his turn to snort.

"I'll get us out." I try to whisper a softly as I can. But my voice is even a little raspy. He looks so damn tired.

"Sleep." his shoulders tense then relax quickly. I think that he's listening to my order.

"Would you look at me?" I ask this time. I know that he needs his sleep, but I need to see his face… I need to know that the Trowa I know is still there somewhere…

**__**

Trowa's POV

I ignore his request to look at him. I can't look at him. And I wish that he stop…petting…me. It's so distracting. It scares me and relaxes me at the same time… I'm so stupid. Why did he have to get involved? I can't avoid to sniff. And that kills my lung. It's nice and swollen.

Heero sighs and I think that he's going to get off. I'm grateful for it and at the same time, it makes me want to cry. I don't like to be touched. I don't want to be touched. I hate people. I hate me. I don't feel. I shouldn't feel. But I already crossed that line when I admitted to myself that I adored Heero. And I liked the times that he touched me. _Liked._ But now I'm too scared of the memories that the touch will bring.

He surprises me to no end. He actually gets closer to me. I shudder and try to shrug away. But that only causes pain so I remain near his touch as little as possible. They're going to be coming back soon. And if they see him like this, I groan painfully. This will end eventually. But still…

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying that." great. I annoyed him more. And that's my fault. Once you start, you can never stop. My mind drifts and then my body screams at me with the extra pain that he's inflicting by resting his arms and head on me. My body hurts too much.

"Don't touch me." that came out harshly. Good… maybe he'll understand that he's hurting me. Both in my dazed mind and body. He's silent for a moment.

"Why?" why? Why is he asking that? I don't want to be touched…isn't that clear enough? I can't trust him like that… but he has every right to do to me what they did. It's not his fault.

"Get off. They're coming back." too much talking. I can't think clearly enough as it is. I think one thing, and say another. And I can't really pay attention to him with all the voices in my head yelling at me for what I did to Heero. He's scarred even more now. He listens and jerks away. I don't turn my head to see that he looks at me for a moment, then turns to look somewhere else.

"Don't get lost…" what? What does that mean? I go to ask him, but then the door opens much to my dismay. I feel the goose bumps cluster on my ripped skin and tighten my body as much as I can together. I wish that they would just kill me. I wish that these tears would stop falling. It's going to get me into more trouble…

"Hey Nanashi," Eh…it's Alex… "what's the matter? Did you miss us?" he steps closer to me. I faintly hear his heavy boots clunk over here and splash into the blood. I know that one's gonna piss him off. I quickly turn my head and stare. Heero's firm gaze is dazing out. They're afraid of him. And they have every right to be. Three of them are clinging to his body, trying to stop any attack that would happen with as much as they know. They don't know him very well. He could kill them right there. A harsh groan escapes me when I feel one of my battered ribs crack loudly as I feel a steel toed boot clobber into me.

I hear them hoot for the nth time. I'm really not going to miss those laughs. But I know that I'll remember them forever. Past life, past death, until there's an end of time.

"Hey shorty, guess what?" one of them mocked. It sounds like Josh. I think that's his name. I can't think too clearly on that. He's the one who's been playing with Heero… I don't hear Heero. I don't think that he responds. I'm not paying attention. All I can focus on right now is why he's stuck here…

"Well. If you won't answer, I guess that we'll hafta show ya what." he mocks ruefully. Bastard.

"Yeah, but then we hafta go boys. But don't worry Trowa, we'll take you with us for a lil'." Alex smirks with that statement. I glower at him as much as I can. Bad move. Very bad move. He comes over slowly and rubs his soap scented skin on my face. It aches sharply but I ignore it as I remain firm.

"You still don't remember where you're at, do you Nanashi? Where you were at in the past. Where you're always at. You're nothing. Got that? No one cares if you're hurt," that's not true…Quatre cares… Duo cares… even Wufei… and Heero… "the only reason why that little punk over there glomped ya while we were gone," they watched us during the entire lunch…great, "is so he can have comfort. I bet he misses home like hell. I'm pretty sure that he wants to kill you. I know why he's here. You? I don't have a fuckin' clue. And I sure as hell don't care. But you're nothing but a toy. A broken one at that. And a dead one. You have no reason to be alive. You're a fucking monster." don't say monster… I don't want to remember that right now… and Heero… he wasn't trying to make me feel better…

"He just wants to have a good word before he dies," Alex seemed to have read my mind almost, "To act like he's comforting the low and disgusting inhumane monsters." stop it. That's not true… but it… no… Heero's not denying anything… so it must be true… I did kill his humanity… I killed Heero… not physically…but emotionally, and spirit wise…

"No one's gonna remember you. No one wants to. Everybody only takes care of you because you're only a duty. You're a waste of time." they're not like that… but, they always look sadly at me when they try to help… maybe it's not sadness. Maybe it's dismay that they have to be there… like they're on duty…

"You, Nanashi, Trowa, whatever you want to be called. You, make no-"

"Difference…to anyone…" I finish off quietly… it's true… I've always had to do things on my own because no one wanted to help because they _wanted_ to. The others only helped because they felt that they _had_ to… even Duo with his energetic and friendly atmosphere… even Quatre and his tries of opening me up… even Wufei and his justice rants that doesn't hide his messages… even Heero when he tries to comfort me when I have my nightmares…and lets me stay at his side… they did that out of duty… not love, not kindness, not friendship. Out of stupid fucking duty. They would be happier without me… they would be better without me. Heero would be 'alive.'

"So now that you know why he acted like that, are you ready to punish him?" both Heero and I look at him. My face looks slightly strange, slightly twisted in confusion and disgust. Alex could have a double meaning to it, like rape him like they did, which I will never do. Ever. But then he could mean something completely different. I don't know what he means.

"Where's their base?" ah. That's what he wants to know. Betrayal or not, I'm not going to rat on the others. I know what these slugs will do to them. And they don't deserve any of that. No matter what. I remain silent. And I know that it's not pissing Alex off because he chuckles. He finds it amusing.

"Bastard." damn it! I did it again. I prepare myself for various blows. But none happen. In fact, the stupid bastard is laughing even more…and _that_ pisses _me _off.

"And you, a guttersnipe, like that street rat, Duo." okay, that pisses me off too. He has no right to bring any of them into a conversation.

"Actually, he's more like a bastardize. He's lower than a guttersnipe or street rat." they're right, Josh is right. I'll just call him that for now. I can't remember his name yet… But Duo's not low! Yes, he's had a bad past as well, but he's living! He can feel, and love. I'm beginning to think about my adoration of Heero… I should really ignore them and kill those feelings now…

"Anyways, since we're done with that lesson, James," that's his name. It's James, not Josh. But like that matters, "bring out the surprise for Nanashi. I'm pretty sure that the runt would _love_ to see this. Right Barton?" I hate you…never call me Nanashi…never call me Barton…never call me 'monster'…but I am Nanashi. Not Trowa. Definitely not Barton…I'm no one. I hear a sound. Someone's pulling something out of their pockets. 'James' most likely. Alex kicks me in my dislocated leg and orders me to look. The muscles are having spasms. And it hurts like hell.

"Look." fine. I'm looking. I…

"Miss good ol' Snapper here?" Alex waves it in the air, taunting me with an 'innocent' face as he asks. Calm, I'm to be calm… my face is paling more. I must be calm. But Heero might want to see me in pain… I don't get a chance to think of what I'm going to do as I'm flipped over violently and the rains of whips fall. I cry out the first time in surprise. I remember what 'Snapper' did to me before… I try to squirm my way away from the beatings but four men are holding me. Two are holding my legs, pressing them down and tightening their grips on my ankles, and the one is doing the same to my arms. They're pulled to my side, close to the wall. And he's twisting my captured wrists until I'm trying to jerk my hands away from him. The other is holding my head down. Pressing it on the side and shoving my face towards Heero so he can see my face. This is humiliating. I can't help it but cry a little each time Alex lets an uneven timing of blows to my back, shoulders, neck, bum and legs. He even grazed my arms. At the end of those warn weathered tails of the whip, a piece of slightly rusted metal is clasping it. 

I'm in pain. I'm being humiliated. I'm hating myself more and more. I have a damn headache. And I have a fever. Nice. Very lovely. Why don't they just go get my flute and shove that up my ass and make me lick while they're at it. Better not say that one… I shudder at that thought. The only thing that I don't have to worry about is STDs. Heero too. I know these guys. They make sure that they're checked out and so are their 'toys' so they don't get anything. 

Alex hits one of the muscles that are exposed and I squirm away. He's been at this for minutes. But Snapper's heavy. So I'm lucking out with that too, oddly.

**__**

Duo's POV

I can't help it if I pace. I miss Trowa! And I miss Heero. They're my friends. Brothers even. I sigh regretfully in my lovers' arms. I can't help it but cry a little. I can't help anything. Right now, Quatre's pressed against me, snuggling his head under my chin and kissing my neck and whispering reassuring words. I know that it seems that I have lost faith in Heero. But I know he'll come back alive. It's Trowa that I'm worried about. And Une. That bitch. I can't believe that she gave him permission to take that shitty mobile suit! She _likes_ him for crying out loud! He's her favorite. But he gets the hardest, most boring, and long work because she can trust him to get it all right. The poor guy.

She knows what the Barton Association is like! She's ruthless. That's for sure. I can't tell if she was afraid that he was gonna die. She was so god damn cold and so fucking distant about it. But I know that somewhere in that frozen heart of hers, she cares a lot. But damn it! Why couldn't she alter his mission? Why not make it a group mission?

What was his mission? She never told us. But all we know is that it was never really a mission I guess. Tro-ie's got a death wish and went to somewhere where he knew where he would get it. But why would he want to be tortured even more before his death? Stupid bastard. Why didn't he think of us? So damn selfish…

"Relax, Duo…" Wu-man…I love him. I know that if I ever pulled a stunt as stupid as Trowa's, Wufei and Quatre would kill me if I came back alive. I just can't help but be tensed. I'm scared.

"Come on. We need to go and see Lady Une."

"But Quatre, I don't want to see that lousy son-of-a-" I'm whing at a slightly high pitched tone. Great. I sound like a girl.

"Duo." I glare at Quatre's interruption. Sometimes, his niceness bugs the fucking hell out of me. But I sigh again. He's just trying to keep everything calm. I shouldn't be upset with that. It's just that I'm so worried and all. I leave our comfy position and wander down the hall of Quatre's mansion. He says that it's all of ours, but I still don't know what to think of it. I stop into Heero's room first. So neat and clean. Everything's the same as he left it yesterday. One day, yet it feels like years. Funny. I look at his cream colored curtains that are draped down to the floor. The plush carpet's a soft gray color. And my eyes drift to the bed. One of his favorite colors. Forest green. The pillows are a dark blue and have a cream color following the ends of the pillow case. It's the same with the bed. The cream color remains as the seam. His dresser is a dark reddish brown, with sharp angles. Clearly a male's choice of furniture. He has empty shelves beside the large window and pictures of all of us hanging around his room. He even has a picture of Relena. She did help him when she could. She was a friend. A strange one. But still a good friend. She cares about him. All of us now surprisingly. She hated me for the longest time though. I still laugh at the thought of our first encounter. So ironic. I try to be the good guy and save her from Heero, and I turn out to be the bad guy as she turns and tries to save Heero.

I close his door quietly and walk down to Trowa's which is next door. My fingers graze the locked doorknob. Sure, I have the keys to get in…but do I really want to go in? It's like I'm saying my goodbye to him then…but I don't want to say goodbye… I don't want to loose all my faith yet… but…just incase of loosing him…I should. But still…

Bronze. That's the color of his doorknob. It reminds me of the color of his one lion. The lion. He's at the circus. The circus, that's were I went to bring Trowa back when we lost him that one time… I don't want to loose him again. He's family…

Funny. I'm the only with the most faith all the time. So optimistic. But I know what they're against…and I'm falling yet rising at the same time. I bring my keys out and slowly put the right key in, turning it with no hurry. I just want to see…

(_~*';.;'*~_)

End of Chapter three! So whacha think? Eh? Eh? =^-^= is it okay? C&C are welcomed as usual =^_^= note on progress on finding the storyboard: I CAN'T FIND IT DAMMIT! Grr bu~t, I _did_ find my favorite shirt in da whole wide world!!! Whichilostlike2monthsagol… ^^;; well, I'll let ya go for now. I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. Even though it's kinda sad right now… so what do you think that Duo's gonna do? Say Goodbye for the last time? To Trowa? Heero? Or both? *grin* and are the other two done? Hm…

Love,

Mckayel


	4. Home

****

Crippled

Rating: uh…not R lol it's only swearing really. =^-^= no rape! Yay!

Note: THIS TOOK FOREVER! I got kinda stuck… ^^;;

Special Note: THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!! MUAH! For you replies! I'm a vewy happy camper! And no worries JenJen, you can put your flute away. But, if ya must, I should warn you. I have one handy myself =^-~= jk

Well, I hope that you enjoy this

Chapter Four: Home

**__**

Wufei's POV

I hold back a sigh as Quatre and I watch Duo bicker back and forth with Une. I'm annoyed and slightly embarrassed but appreciative at the same time as Duo gives my half into it. Quatre joins him from time to time, scolding her for making such a deadly mistake. One of these days I swear that I'll put that loud mouth and aggravating woman in a gundam and self destruct it with her held vastly in it.

"How could you _not_ know what his mission was?" Duo's all but screaming at her now.

"It wasn't a mission given by the council, so how am I supposed to know?"

"Well geez, for one, ask him! For two, you could have someone hack into his computer or sumthin!"

"Don't raise your tone with me, Maxwell. You're under authority."

"Authority my ass! We wouldn't _be_ in this mess if you did your job correctly!" oo…insulting her pride… very nice.

"Listen to me," I shudder inside when she uses her low dark and cold tone. It's just scary at times…but I'll never admit that out loud.

"_I_ am way above your position. You talk to me with respect."

"**FUCK** _that! _Trowa's gonna get killed, and Heero's gonna hafta bring him back, with remains most likely you stupid-"

"Duo." I have to interrupt that one. He's going to get into enough trouble as it is. Une can be so childish, really. She's looking smugly at Duo for my intrusion on their 'conversation,' and Duo's glaring at me once again. This is the same old merry-go-round. 

"What _can_ we do Lady Une?" Quatre, excellent, distract her focus on Duo, get her onto another topic other than finger pointing.

She sighs miserably before she answers. Suddenly, she looks so tired. I almost feel bad for her. _Almost._ I'm still pissed at her for the state we're in. Especially the other two.

"Nothing." she says quietly.

"Oh _come on_ now!"

"There's nothing we can do, Duo. Got it? _Nothing._ If we send one or more of you out, you could die as well. Then we have _nothing_ to protect this planet. What if we get an attack? And what if only one of you are here? Or worse, no one. Then what happens when we can't defend ourselves? Do you know how many people will _die_? All those causalities added to the list from the war? Do you know how many children will become homeless and orphans? And the adults. What about their grieving? The people has been through enough shock. They _don't_ need another war. Especially now. They need to be protected until they can gather themselves."

I hate it when she's right. We all scowl. It's just so depressing. We're chasing tails.

"I'm sorry." she says thickly. She raises her pale hands to her face and rubs her eyes. She hasn't gotten any sleep. I know that she's worried about the other two. But for what reasons…

**__**

Heero's POV

They finally stopped whipping Trowa. But he's not moving much. He's barely breathing. The others are looking at him. Curious and a little upset. But not the type of my upset. They're disappointed. Fucking freaks.

"Damn. Alex! We were supposed to play with him more!" if James doesn't stop screeching like a kid, I'll give him something to screech about.

"He's not dead. There's nothing to worry about. He's just passed out. No biggy. Besides. I'm tired anyway. It's time for bed." Bed. How the fuck can they sleep when they did this to another human being?! To anything? Yes, I've killed people. But I _never_ tortured them like this. Especially for days on end.

I look at Trowa again. That' s what it is. Trowa's out cold because of the lack of blood. They'll leave him alone since he's not awake. I've really got to stop that bleeding. It's very slow now. It's starting to clot up, finally…

I fight the unbearably strong urge to go and swipe Trowa's bangs out of his closed eyes. I just want to touch him… comfort him again… but I don't want to screw up… What the hell do I do? They pay all of their attention on him, they must really hate him. But I don't know why. He doesn't disturb anyone. He stays out of everyone's way… It's just not fair. But since when has life ever been fair…

Suddenly, I feel my anger flare up again. I will come back for these bastards… I almost grin outside. I must be careful. I must not care about the others right now. Forget them…

"James, chuck him into his cell. I don't want him with the punk. I don't trust that lil' jerk."

"Sure, Al." How can they handle this so casually? How many times have they done this to him in their past? How many times have they broken him without being punished? How many times have they played in the shadows? How many times did Trowa try to die from this… 

"Jus' like the good ol' times." damn it. That blond bastard better stop smirking. I'll cut his fucking lips off. He pats Trowa a couple more times. He better keep his fucking filthy hands off of him. I'm starting to glare. Dammit. Why does Trowa always do this to me? He always manages to twist my training… twist me from being cold, callous, self protection only, and unemotional to human…

The two bastards that held fast to Trowa's legs and ankles during the beating are dragging his sagging body. The one grabs Trowa's hair, lifting his head into the air. He throws his one arm underneath Trowa's barely moving chest and walks out.

There's six of them here. And now, there's only two. James and Alex has left. That's good. They're the strongest… so they leave the dumbest and weakest to keep an eye on me. Smart. Very smart. I'd roll my eyes, but I don't need the attention. The red head has a gun. A regular one. The other has the same. The guns are in the back of their pants. How careless. Anyone could grab those. Even amateurs. Either their cocky as fucking hell, or their the dumbest fucking people alive. They have a professional assassin in the same room, with their guns out and available. Yup. They really want to live. And they're both in a corner. I huff at that one. Quietly though. It's a good thing that they're cocky though. They think that they can over come me just because I have something on my wrists, and have no gun. Yet…I smirk darkly in my mind.

Though it angers me that I can't '_play'_ with them with the guns I'll soon possess. No, I won't go down to their rate and rape them. I'm not _that_ inhumane.

I can't make a racket. And the cameras. There's one corner that the two cameras don't reach. It's dark. Those idiots only have one over light on. They're making this easier for me though. I watch them from the side of my eyes, staring straight ahead and glimpsing them from the side visions. They're talking. And not facing me. Geez. J would have a _fit _if I was like that. He'd either kill me and get another person, or throw me in a another special training for over a month to fix that 'problem.'

I know for a fact that these people spend too much. So not everything is updated. The cells don't have heat sensors or anything special. They don't even have 'night vision' to see in the dark. This is a great advantage. And the sounds are screwed up a lot. They have too much metal, magnets, and other different things interfering. I'm surprised that their computer systems haven't crashed yet. But they're smart bastards. I'll give them that. Well, _most_ of them are.

I slide quietly into the corner. I raise on me feet, swaying slightly. I lost a bit of blood too, but no where near as much as Trowa. If I don't hurry, he could die. If I _do_ hurry, I could fuck up, and we're both gone. And he's passed out, so fuck Une's mobile suit. But I gotta find him somewhere to be in the cockpit with me of Wing. That shouldn't bee to hard though. I just don't have anything for safety for a second person…

Don't think of that right now. Think of how to get out of here.

I follow the walls in the dark shadows. They're _still_ not paying attention. This is despicable. I'm in the corner opposite of them now. They're talking about new '_toys_' to get. Sick. This is fucking insane. They're so fucking appalling. They need therapy and to be shot like the sick dogs that they are.

I grin outwardly this time. I skirted the edges of the light and now am in the same corner of them. The red head's gun is right in front of me. And he has a silent one too…three guns. This works nicely…

I move quickly enough that they don't see the movement and shoot him in the back of the head. The other goes to grab his gun from his back but stumbles.

"Idiot." I smirk as his face finally pales. I chuckle at him and he falls to the ground, covering his face. So fucking pitiful. I look at him and shoot the other in the head again. Just to make sure he's dead. Then I turn to him. I grab him by the collar of his stiff shirt and literally drag him into the dark quickly. He screeches and I punch him. That stopped him. I throw him like he gracefully threw Trowa beside me. I kneel to his level and grab his hair. This is satisfying. I'm killing one of the bastards first handed.

"You can't take what you can give, ne?" his face trembles as my smirk widens to a chilling smile. It feels odd, but familiar. It's the satisfying death grin like I had in Wing before. It's insane. But I'm pissed off enough to play with him. But then I remember Trowa. Shit. I pull the silent gun to the middle of his forehead, then I bring it down to his crouch. He cries, begging me to stop and not do it.

"Did you stop when Trowa begged you too?" he shakes his head slowly, crying. He's crying already. And they say _I'm _the punk. But I don't stop torturing him; my finger starts to pull the trigger and stops in mid way. I'm studying his face.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" I'm saying it so coldly. I'm back into the soldier mode. This is good. He remains stupor. He's scared shitless. Good.

"Do you?" I ask again. He looks up. I can see him in the dark, but he's having trouble seeing me. I can just pull the trigger now-I do and he screams-just to shock him. It worked. I grin more. Then I remember my question.

"I did that because," I'm talking slowly. Just like they were. Trying to puncture each word, each sound into their brains, "you destroyed Trowa. You're lucky. You're getting off very easily." he grabs his bleeding crouch. I shoot again, going through his hands and he cries again. I can't play now. I have to get out of here. I have to get _Trowa_ out of here. I shoot him between the eyes then through the ear. He falls lifeless to the blood covered ground. I grab his gun and grab the unresponsive red heads clothes and the other gun the red head possessed. I slip on my ripped clothing and get out unnoticed.

Well, it's not hard to find out where Trowa was put. There's a thin blood trail that I can follow. I run along in the shadows, killing anyone that gets in my way with the silent gun. That helps a lot. It doesn't make a commotion. And I really don't need that now. I don't have enough ammo.

These people are _really_ cocky bastards. They don't really have anyone on watch. So far I only had to kill seven of them. None of them are the torturing ones though. No matter. They'll all die in the end. But the ones that I want to kill the most will die quickly from the explosion. They'll get out easy. I frown at that thought.

I finally come to a thick metal door. There's some blood splatter in the corners and sides of the doors. Handprints. They must be Trowa's… Oh this is a lovely thing. They put the numbers: 003. Lovely joke. Such a sense of humor. Though I really shouldn't be talking on that one…

There could be a couple guards in there. But so far, they've been arrogant and it wouldn't surprise me if they left him alone. But Alex said that it was time for rest. So they're probably on break too. It's most likely that Trowa won't wake up for a couple hours. So they must have thought that too…

None the less, I prepare myself. I raise my gun up and open the door to find only Trowa. He's sprawled on the floor… and he's still unconscious. That's going to make it a little harder... but he's not feeling any pain at least. Before I make any moves, I look up and around, hunting for the cameras. Surprisingly, they don't have any... That's really odd...

As quickly as I can, I go over to his still body. I finger at his wound... there's something in it. But I don't have the time to take that out. And that makes me feel guilty. His body is still warm. That's a good thing. And he has a pulse. A faint one. I sigh in frustration. This is getting better and better.

I stretch and take off my torn green tank top. It's not that bad. And it's better than nothing. I lift up his body slightly and tie it around his rib cage. I can't make it too tight. I don't want to kill him by not being able to breath. That's defeating the whole purpose of saving him.

I brush my fingers through his hair again, getting caught in tangles. I can't help myself. His hair is so soft. He's just-I just- I...I have to touch him...and hold him... Stop fooling around. Think clearly!

I put the rough clothing on him. I can't help that. I pick his upper body up and half drag him. This is slightly easier because we're in space. So he's floating. He's so damn light...

**__**

Duo's POV

God damn fucking woman! AND HILDE WONDERS WHY I'M FUCKING GAY! How can I be cheery when we have a sacrificing bitch for a boss? I'm fuming. I know. But I sure as hell don't care.

Ooooo I wanted to punch her... but she was right. She all right about the people... How come we never come first? Just for once, only once, could we be just as important as 'the people?' _And Wufei..._ interrupting me like that. I didn't even get a chance to give that bitch a piece of my mind! I gave her everyone else's! It's not fair...I wanted a turn...

"Duo, come on, let's go to bed."

"Yeah Q-bert. I guess you're right." After I said that, I felt a pair of warm arms close around me.

"Stop pouting."

"But Wu-wu..." he snorts and Quat and I smile. He's too cute at times. But don't tell him that one... I sigh. 

"But nothing. You need rest."

"Ya know, I'm still pissed at you."

"Doesn't seem like it." I stick my tongue out, stretching out my arms for our short blond lover to join. Naturally, he comes in, snuggling at every chance he can get.

"Yeah." we're silent for a moment. We have been a lot since Trowa left. But when Heero went, we were still silent but we cuddled up more. We're trying to find comfort. I know that those two won't admit it, but they're just as afraid as I am to see how Heero and Trowa are gonna look. 

"Do you guys think that Tro's gonna come back alive?" They're silent for a moment. They don't know what to think.

"Do you?" Psh. Wufei. It's always you. Always reversing a question with another. He's been hanging around the other two too much. Using their psychology shit. I hate them. Brats.

Quatre's been as bad as me. We've been hanging around in Trowa's room. We had slept in there too. Wufei reluctantly followed. It was like saying goodbye to him too in there. I swear that Une's gonna pay if Trowa's not back in one piece, and alive.

Wow. Wufei actually left first the hug first. He's been so good about this. He's been there for me and Quat, even trying to restore more faith. It's worked at times. But at others... I just hope that Heero leaves some of those bastards left for me to have fun with. I've always wanted to hurt them. Kill them off slowly. And I have no doubt that Heero has the same feelings. It's so obvious to us that he loves Trowa. But that blockhead, Trowa, is so dense when it comes to Heero. And visa versa. They overanalyze way too much.

God, I just hope that they come back soon... but I'm worried as hell right now. Heero should have back _hours_ ago. I mean, it only takes like three hours to get there. We expected, even Heero, that it would take him at most of two hours to get in and out with Trowa, along with that run down piece of shit that Trowa took.

**__**

Heero's POV

Where the fuck _is_ everybody? Shit, someone's coming and Trowa's slumping more. And there's nothing I can do with that small trail of blood. It's only dots. But there's blood stains in his clothes. And it looks dry. If it's dry, it's stuck to his skin. Ouch...

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Late? Late for what?

"What the hell is this meeting about? It's fucking late...I'm tired..." ah. That explains it. A meeting. But who cares what about. The only thing that concerns me is to get Trowa out alive and back home. My arm clutches him harder before I realize what I'm doing. This is so strange... it's scary, but I like it... and I don't know why...Okay, okay, pay attention. We're almost out. I'm not going to waste my ammo.

We're finally at the base. Shit, I need space suits. I have mine in Wing. I have to stop to think for a moment. Where would they put their suits?

Along the other outdated pieces of crap. And there's guards. I pull out a few more bullets from the waistband of my spandex and force them into the one gun. A couple of these jerks actually had those silent guns, so that helped out a lot. This is the luckiest fucking escape of mine ever. Except for one thing. There's no shadows. So I have no where to hide Trowa. Okay, there's one, two, three, four guards near me, two near Wing.

I aim quickly and shoot as quickly as possible. Three of the guards near me are down already. And the alarm is going off now. It's blaring. Such a headache causer. I jump to where the suits are and grab one. It's going to have to do. It looks large enough. We're almost at Wing. I just hope that Une hasn't sent anyone out after us. I'm past over due. But knowing her, that thought didn't even cross her mind once.

The meeting must be at the other end of this place. Hardly anyone's come. Though the ones here now are causing trouble. One just shot my leg. This never ends.

Finally, it's Wing. I place Trowa in quickly and throw his suit and helmet on him and mine on me even faster. I don't bother to throw the safety harness on and I start Wing up. We're going to get out. Finally. I just _love _to see Alex's and James faces right now…

I shoot through and break through the safety doors and out into space. We're out. We're finally out. I can't help but let out a loud laugh. I'm happy. I finally have Trowa with me, and we're free. Better yet, _he's _free.

I shoot more at the station. The bullets are crashing through, and clouds of heat and fire break through. I grin. They had explosives there…stupid idiots. They were much too cocky for their own good…and I find this funny, along with finding pieces of Une's suit floating in space. I know Trowa though. He'd delete anything and everything just incase. He's not dumb.

A thunderous boom crashes through the empty void called space. It's beautiful to watch right now, and I'd watch it all burn if I could. But I know not all of it will burn and I have to get Trowa back… So now…I'm off…

~~*^*~~

FFINAALLLLY! That chapter's done! That took _forever_. And ya know what? I'm STILL not plzed with how it came out. *pout* gomen… but…at least they made it, ne? =^-^= and Chapter Two of Crystal Hearts is halfway completed! *GRIN* I'm very proud of myself. =^-^= gotta go. Don't forget! C&C's I wanna know how I'm doin'. good or bad. I sound desperate ;;

Love,

Mckayel 


End file.
